1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly, to a safety lamp bulb connector assembly, which safety lamp bulb connector assembly, which prohibits a child from moving the lampshade from the lamp socket to touch the internal metal electric components accidentally, assuring a high level of safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,180B2 discloses a lighting fixture entitled “Connector of a C-type bulb assembly”. which includes two half symmetric pieces, wherein the first piece having its two side projections provided with related rods and the second piece having its two side projections provided with related apertures. The two half pieces can be assembled together to become the connector while the bulb holder is connected therein, and the holder with the connector is capable of being assembled or disassembled with the shell easily and quickly. As the holder with the connector can be assembled or disassembled with the shell easily and quickly without tool, a child may separate the holder with the connector from the shell and touch the internal metal conducting members, causing an electric shock accident.